Phanterra
Phanterra is one of 21 planets of the Underworld, and it is the 16th. Phanterra is a very dark planet, once filled with constant murders and deceipt. It was inhabited by the Dinplasm and the Ectacdyl. Currenly however, both species are dead and the planet is mostly destroyed. Phanterra was the 16th planet in the Underworld, a still-feared system in the Milky Way Galaxy. The Underworld is considered the closest thing to hell, and it brought great darkness to not just the Milky Way Galaxy, but the entire universe. One of the planets in the Underworld is Phanterra, a planet full of death and rage. One of it's inhabitans, the Dinoplasm, fuel on rage, and already have a sick sense of humor. They kill and lie almost constantly, and they laugh when they do. They were not the first species on the planet though, the Ectacdyl were: A species with Pterodactyl-like wings, and are made out of black stone. They have one white eye, and a cat-like pupil. The Ectacdyl were the wisest species in the Underworld, and although they are not completely good, they aren't bad either. They were always neutral, and nobody wished to attack them. They possess a great amount of power, being the most powerful species on 6 planets, including Phanterra. Their power list includes: Telepathy, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Flight, Enhanced Speed, Acute Senses, Underwater Respiration, Invulnerability, Limited Time Travel, Prediction of Past & Future, Super Strength, Sonic Powers (Screaming, Force Fields, and Echo-location), and Revival. The planet always had a purple sky, was always dark and grim despite the sun. The Ectacdyl built many things such as homes, morgues, castles, and many other things. After thousands of years, the Ectacdyl became near extinct, as only 12 of them lived rather than the thousands. This was because of their failure to repopulate, and their sworn oath not to revive each other. While their life expectency was very high, they were not immortal. One of the oldest Ectacdyls, named Subbortis, took it upon himself to break the sworn oath, and revive some of his species. When he did it, the result was unexpected: Instead of Ectacdyls, he got a new species that looked nothing like them. A ghost-like species, named the Dinoplasm. After hearing about this, the Ectacdyl's first move was to imprison Subortis deep underground, and he accepted the punishment. The Ectacdyl's final move was to never interfere again, and to leave this new species to claim Phanterra. The Ectacdyl built a 50-foot tall building/castle, and lived on the very top of it, and their new and final objective was to just be the watchers of Phanterra. They quickly noticed that they were corrupted, and they were quick to get angry. They were full of evil, and they had no remorse, even with each other. After millions of years of evolution, and the building population and everything else, they also got angrier and angrier. Soon, they developed a new ability, when they get angry, they get stronger and gain more abilities such as size alteration or duplication. The Ectacdyl predicted the demise of Phanterra, and they accepted it. They also warned the Dinoplasms, but that only made them more angrier. There were a few seasons every year, called Shadowfall and Mortumn. Shadowfall lasts 2 months, and it's when the sun is blocked out by a small moon, named Noss. Without any sunlight, there was no shadow, which harmed the Ectacdyls. They named it Shadowfall, and they prepare for it every year with a lantern, which contains fire from the actual sun. Eventually, it became something celebrated with food, or more accurately, fasting. They prepare delicious food for nighttime, and they feast on it. While Shadowfall is harmful and does interfere with watching the Dinoplasm, it is celebrated. The final season, Mortumn, is strictly for the Dinoplasm. Every Mortumn, the main moon for the planet, Sanguinemeluna, is visible. The moon is red, and it's somewhat shaped like a skull. The Dinoplasm preform a ritual for the Sanguinemeluna, as they believe that it's the skull of an ancient Death God of the Underworld, so they can be blessed with more power. They go to the smallest castles in Phanterra, and kill a mass murderer. Before killing however, they rub him in the blood of the dead, preform an actual ritual, place pure candles all over the mass murderer, and kill him. And they kill one each day until the season is finally over. The season itself is very cold as well. Around present day, Mortumn was forgotten about due to the war on each other. Only a few still preform rituals for the Sanguinemeluna. Around 1948, things got much worse as they went at war with each other, every man for himself. Murder on every corner, so much rage, so much destruction. Men, women, and kids fighting and getting slaughtered, and the planet's core getting damaged with each explosion. The fighting never stopped, and eventually, the planet and it's core exploded. Everyone, but 4 Ectacdyls (including Subbortis), died. All that was left was a few floating pieces of the planet. The last notable thing about Phanterra is: Around 1516, a blue Galvanic Mechamorph named StatiX visited the remains of Phanterra, and found a weeping Ectacdyl, simply nicknamed The Weeping Ectacdyl after the destruction of Phanterra. He managed to collect Dinoplasm DNA off of the weeping Ectacdyl's skin, and he quickly left the Underworld unnoticed. *Ectacdyl **Subbortis **The Weeping Ectacdyl *Dinoplasm **Nightshade *The name "Phanterra" is a combination of Phantom and Terra, which means land. **The name "Ectacdyl" is a combination of Ectoplasm and Pterodactyl. **The name "Dinoplasm" is a combination of Dinosaur and Ectoplasm. *Sanguinemeluna's name comes from the latin words "Blood" and "Moon". *Subbortis' name comes from the latin word "Subortus", which means revival. **This is a reference to his attempt at reviving the Ectacdyl. *Mortumn's name comes from the latin word "mortuum", which means dead. *StatiX is a reference to Alpha, where he used to collect DNA for the Alphatrix. PrototypeNightShade.png|Dinoplasm Pre-Evolution/Original NightShade Design NightShade.png|Normal Dinoplasm/NightShade in Sif 100: The Rebooted Series & Sif 100: Alienated NightShadeALP.png|Nightshade in Alpha Category:Sif's Planets Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:Planets Category:Species Category:Alpha